The Ties That Bind
by shamrocker531
Summary: One-shot. Ianto gives himself a birthday present involving Jack and a silk necktie. Jack/Ianto


_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the BBC. __No profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**The Ties That Bind**

**Pairing**: Jack/Ianto

**Rating**: M

**Warnings:** _E__xplicit_ sexual content

**Genre**: Romance (if you can call it that)

**Summary**: Ianto gives himself a birthday present involving Jack and a silk necktie.

*.*.*.*

Ianto could feel the familiar weight of Jack's eyes watching him as he worked to unknot his tie. Sometimes the intensity of the man's stare made him feel like he was prey being hunted. Today, that wasn't such a bad feeling.

He glanced over at him and his pulse quickened at the sight of the Captain lounging on the bed, one arm tucked behind his head and the fingers of his other hand tracing lazy patterns over his stomach. Jack's eyes darted down to where Ianto's hand had frozen at his throat before flicking up to his mouth.

"So…it's your birthday," Jack said, finally breaking the heavy silence that had settled on them the moment they had climbed down into his bunk.

Ianto chuckled softly and turned back to face the ornate silver mirror that had probably hung there since before his parents were born. He swiftly removed his cuff links then finished unknotting his tie and pulled it free from the collar of his pale pink shirt. His eyes met Jack's in the reflection of the mirror. "I was sure we'd already established that, what with the fancy dinner and your insistence on opening doors and pulling out my chair." He frowned playfully over his shoulder before shrugging off his jacket.

Jack continued to watch as Ianto grabbed a hanger to drape the coat over before hanging it on a hook on the wall. "Are you saying I'm not usually chivalrous?"

Huffing softly, Ianto turned to face him. "I'm not a girl, Jack. I don't need you to be chivalrous."

Jack just shrugged and pulled himself up until he was leaning against the pillows. "Romantic then."

Ianto rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, it was very romantic, thank you." He didn't pretend to understand Jack's ways. And it wasn't even that he hadn't enjoyed dinner, because he truly had. He was just more used to the Jack who was known to shove half a doughnut into his mouth mid conversation without taking even a moment to breathe. The Jack he had eaten dinner with tonight had been the definition of good manners and etiquette and it had thrown him off a bit.

"Would you prefer I had just taken you to a pub and then back to yours for a shag?"

That startled a laugh out of Ianto and he raised an eyebrow at his…well, he didn't really know what Jack was yet. Lover? As of recently, yes. Boyfriend? Probably not. "You mean as opposed to a fancy dinner then back to _yours _for a shag?"

Jack smiled and waggled his eyebrows at him and it did wonderful things to Ianto's insides. "I think I'm sensing a theme to the evening. I like it."

"Of course you do." Ianto toed off his shoes and socks and removed his belt before kneeling on the bed and slowly crawling up Jack's body until he was straddling his thighs.

Jack immediately began tugging Ianto's shirt free from his trousers until he could get at the skin underneath. He traced his fingers over the small of his back before bringing his large hands to rest on narrow hips so he could pull him closer and into a soft, lingering kiss.

Ianto hummed against his lips, his arms winding around Jack's neck as he licked his way into his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Jack let out a soft sigh of pleasure as he sat up, shifting them quickly so Ianto was on his back, sprawled out beneath him on the small bed. Only a strategically placed knee and a hand on the bed frame kept them from toppling over the side.

Ianto laughed. "If it was romance you were aiming for maybe you should have thought of somewhere nicer than the Hub for this rendezvous."

"I like it here," Jack murmured against the corner of his mouth. "And so do you. Don't even try to deny it."

"I do like it here," Ianto admitted. "Love it, actually. Bed's just a bit small for us both, is all."

"Forces us to be close." Jack grabbed Ianto's wandering hands and pinned them down as he continued to place hot, wet kisses over the spot just below his ear.

Ianto struggled half-heartedly. He was already half hard just from the kissing and he could feel against his thigh that Jack was in the same boat. "I did have a plan for this evening, you know."

"It's your birthday. You're not supposed to be making plans." Jack nipped playfully at the line of Ianto's jaw and slowly dragged his teeth over the hint of stubble that had grown there. "Everything appears to be going just fine at the moment. Why fix what isn't broken?"

"You always have to be the one in charge, don't you, sir?" Ianto smiled at the answering growl that rumbled through Jack's broad chest as Jack kissed his way down his throat and back over to that spot by his ear that made him absolutely crazy.

"What did I tell you about that?" he whispered.

The feel of Jack's breath and the sound of his low voice sent shivers down Ianto's spine. He clutched at Jack's shoulders, pulling him down so he rested his weight firmly against him. "I don't know what you mean…_sir_."

Jack's mouth was on his in an instant, the kiss almost punishing in its intensity. Teeth and tongue and lips had Ianto panting for breath within moments and he rocked his hips, determined to keep up and bring Jack to the same level of desperation that he was currently feeling.

"This shirt looks good on you," Jack whispered against his mouth. His fingers were playing with the top button of Ianto's dress shirt as he pulled back just enough to look down at him.

Blue eyes gone dark with desire stared down at him and Ianto had to take a moment to breathe. It still surprised him sometimes when Jack looked at him like that. He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow, trying to gain some sort of composure. "If you say that it would look better on the floor, I will leave."

There was a flicker of surprise then Jack frowned at him. "I wasn't going to say that."

Ianto laughed and let his head fall back against the mattress. "Oh my God…you actually were."

Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "No. I wasn't."

Ianto couldn't help the fond smile that settled on his face and he didn't have any desire to try and hide it. He reached a hand up to stroke Jack's hair back from his already damp forehead. "Stop pouting." He pulled him down again and kissed him hard.

He was pretty sure he would never get tired of kissing Jack. There had been times where they would spend hours at it, kissing until their lips were raw and their trousers uncomfortable and Ianto knew all it would take was a couple minutes of rutting against each other before he would come in his pants like teenager. Part of him really loved those encounters. This was not one of those times.

He shoved at Jack's shoulders until the older man finally got the point and raised himself off of him. He looked thoroughly confused and just a little bit dazed. "What? What's wrong?"

"Move for a second." Ianto patted his hip and ducked under his arm so he could stand.

Jack sat back on his heels, his hand dropping between his spread knees to press at his erection through his trousers. "I thought you wanted to shag."

Ianto grinned at him, feeling suddenly brave and full of ideas for things he would never have attempted on a regular day. It must have been the half bottle of wine Jack had plied him with at dinner. "Lie down."

The confusion on Jack's face faded in an instant. In mere seconds he had shrugged out of his suspenders and removed both his button up and under shirts before throwing himself back against the pillows, shifting to make himself comfortable.

Ianto's eyes were glued to Jack's chest as he removed his own shirt and tossed it over the back of the chair. A brief moment of insecurity had him pausing before pulling off his undershirt. He remembered the first time he had taken his shirt off in front of Jack and the self consciousness that had hit him like a tidal wave. He had a touch of softness at his middle that he had never been able to completely rid himself of, but the look of pure _want_ in Jack's eyes always pushed those thoughts away immediately.

Jack's hand dragged down his stomach and over the prominent bulge in his pants, stroking himself as he watched. His eyes darted from Ianto's chest to his hands to his neck and finally up to his eyes. "I like watching you undress."

Ianto swallowed hard at the rough sound of Jack's voice. "You trust me, right?" He picked up the striped tie he had worn to dinner and slid the silk slowly through his fingers.

Jack's eyes grew a little wider. "_Fuck_. Yes."

Ianto walked around to stand at the head of the bed. He expertly tied a knot around the frame before looking down into Jack's lust blown blue eyes. "Hands."

Jack's hands flew up over his head, instinctively crossing at the wrists.

It was only a matter of a couple quick loops and knots before those brilliant hands were pinned firmly in place and Jack was unable to move.

Pride blended with arousal as he watched Jack wiggle and flex his hands, checking for give or means to escape. When he found none, he looked up at Ianto with a raised eyebrow. "If I didn't know better, I would think you had done this before."

Ianto just smiled, eyebrow raised in return. "It's called research. I've done my share of late."

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded and continued to undress. "Too tight?"

"No. Perfect." Jack tugged against his bindings again and moaned softly as the knots held.

Once he was down to nothing but his red boxer briefs, Ianto climbed back up onto the bed and leaned over Jack, his mouth only inches away.

"Red is _definitely_ your color," Jack told him. He tilted his head up, attempting to kiss him, but Ianto always stayed just out of his reach.

"So you've said." He made quick work of the button and zipper on Jack's trousers and was soon dragging them down his hips, leaving him completely naked and tied to the bed. Jack's lack of underwear didn't even surprise him anymore.

Ianto just stared for a moment, taking in the sight of his lover. He was pretty sure he had had this exact dream more than a few times.

"So, does this count as a birthday present?" Jack asked as he shifted his hips restlessly.

Ianto's eyes trailed down Jack's nearly hairless body to his cock, which was hard and thick and fucking _perfect_. He licked his lips and nodded absently. "Yep," he muttered to himself.

"What's the plan then?" Jack raised his hips a bit as if he was giving a slow, upward thrust.

Ianto finally tore his gaze from Jack's erection and looked him in the eye. He felt his cheeks heating and was just thankful he had made it as far as he had without blushing. Besides, he was pretty sure that there would never be a lack of blushing if he stayed with this man.

"Are you not going to tell me?"

Ianto ignored him and opened the drawer on the small bedside table. He pulled out a half empty bottle of lube and tossed it on the bed next to his prone lover. "You tell me what you think the plan entails."

"You're going to fuck me."

He couldn't help but laugh at the hopeful look in Jack's eyes. He hated to take away that look, but if he was right -and he was almost positive that he was - then this would be so much better.

"No." He pushed off his underwear before he could second guess himself. "I'm going to ride you."

The reaction was better than Ianto had hoped for. Jack's darkened eyes fluttered and then closed as he tilted his head back, letting out a long moan. His hips thrust upwards again, quicker this time and Ianto could literally see him grow harder.

"Thought you might like that."

There had been more than a few hints over the last month that Jack wanted this and wanted it badly. Once he had even gone so far as to roll them over mid-fuck, forcing Ianto on top of him, but Ianto had just gone still, nerves and insecurity getting the best of him until he had rolled off of Jack and buried his face in his pillow, mortified. Jack had been very sweet about it, but he hadn't tried again.

But Ianto wanted it as well. He had wanted it then, but everything had still been so new to him and he was unsure of what to do. They hadn't been doing this for very long and he had only recently grown used to being with another man and was now ready for another first. He just hoped his nerves didn't show as clearly as he expected they did.

He bit his lip as he climbed back onto the bed and straddled Jack's muscular thighs. Their cocks brushed together and Jack hissed between his teeth and pressed up against him desperately. "Ianto," he whispered. He gave a hard tug at his restraints and grunted in frustration when he couldn't get his hands free.

"Stay still." He tried to inject more authority than he felt into the words, and by the way Jack fell back against the pillows and stilled, he must have succeeded.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Ianto finally caved and leaned in for a deep, rough kiss.

The more they kissed the steadier and less nervous Ianto felt. He let his hands trail over Jack's chest, his fingers stopping to pinch and tug at his nipples, his nails dragging slowly over his stomach and sides. Jack was panting against his lips, his arms straining above his head. "Come on, Ianto. Touch me. Please."

Ianto dragged his tongue up the side of Jack's neck, stopping to suck at the junction of shoulder and throat. His hand slid down between them, but instead of taking Jack in hand, he wrapped his fingers around his own hard length. He moaned against Jack's heated skin and forced himself to sit upright as he stroked. They were only minutes in and he wasn't sure how he was going to make it to the main event at this rate.

"_Fuck_." Jack gasped as he watched Ianto touch himself. He scrambled to get his feet planted on the bed until he was able to thrust firmly up against him. Ianto's knuckles brushed over the underside of his erection and he immediately gave another thrust and then another.

Ianto groaned and his hand stopped, though he didn't let go. "I said _stay still_."

The look Jack gave him was of pure disbelief. "You can't seriously expect me to not move while you're jerking off on top of me?" His voice was equal parts frustration and arousal and Ianto didn't think he had ever been so proud of himself in his life.

"I can and I do." He reached behind him with both hands and shoved at Jack's knees until his legs were lying flat against the mattress.

"I thought this was part of your birthday present," Jack complained. "How is having to do all the work yourself a present?"

Ianto kissed him softly, urging him to stop talking. "This is what I want, Jack," he whispered against swollen lips. "You don't get to question me. When it's _your_ birthday you can tie me down and ride me as hard as you like and I won't do anything other than lie back and take it."

Jack's face broke out into a wide smile. "I may hold you to that."

"Mmm…please do." Ianto kissed him again, but swiftly pulled away to duck his head and capture one of Jack's hard nipples between his lips. He teased and licked and bit until Jack was muttering something to himself in a language Ianto didn't understand, though his inflection told Ianto all he needed to know. He trailed his kisses lower and lower until he was tracing the tip of his tongue along the cut lines of Jack's abdomen.

By the time Ianto's lips were hovering over Jack's cock it was flushed red and leaking at the tip. He wasted no time before sucking the head into his mouth and dipping his tongue into the slit. The salty, bittersweet flavor of him exploded over Ianto's tongue and he groaned. He was surprised just how accustomed to the taste he had become over the prior months.

"Holy shit," Jack grunted.

Ianto sucked him hard, taking in as much of him as he could. What he couldn't fit in his mouth he stroked with his hand and it was only a matter of minutes before Jack's balls were drawing up tight and his thighs began to tense.

"Not yet," Ianto warned him as he pulled off.

"Fuck…you are evil tonight." Jack closed his eyes and took in a few unsteady breaths.

Ianto slowly inched his way up his body until he was straddling Jack's chest and could feel his hot breath against his stomach. He shifted a little further forward, watching as the head of his cock bobbed right above Jack's mouth. "My turn."

"I don't know what has gotten into you," Jack said in an awed tone. "But I really, _really_ like it."

Ianto just cocked an eyebrow at him and leaned forward a bit. The head of his cock brushed over Jack's soft lips and he groaned. "Suck me, Jack." He reached down to guide himself into Jack's mouth and threw his head back with a loud moan as Jack did exactly as he asked.

He had had blow jobs before. Not an obscene number, but enough that he could tell the difference between decent and great. But as he lowered his gaze to watch lips and tongue working him over, he realized there were no words in the English or Welsh languages adequate enough for the skills possessed by one Captain Jack Harkness and his brilliant fucking mouth.

Unable to take his eyes from the sight of Jack's lips wrapped around him, he scrambled at his side until he found the bottle of lube he had tossed aside earlier. His hands shook as he struggled to open the flip top and squeeze some out onto his fingers. He snapped it closed and let it just fall where it may before reaching behind himself and easing in a finger.

He hissed at the slight sting that accompanied the breach, but he didn't stop, immediately upping it to two.

Jack pulled off and took a gasping breath. "Jesus Christ…what are you doing?"

Ianto ignored the embarrassing whine that escaped him as Jack released his cock. "What the fuck do you think? Just keep sucking." He guided himself back into Jack's mouth and began to rock his hips. He let out a garbled, frantic cry when the muscles of Jack's throat swallowed around him. He quickly pressed in a third finger, hoping the discomfort would push away his immediate need to come.

"God…Ianto…I can't…_fuck_…you have to let me see."

There were many things he felt ready for, but letting Jack watch as he stretched himself open was not one of them. "No. I want to come in your mouth." He reached down with his free hand to stroke his fingers over Jack's red, puffy lips. "Please."

Jack must have seen the desperation in his face because he nodded and raised his head again, licking over the head before drawing Ianto's cock back into his mouth.

Ianto squeezed his eyes shut, rocking furiously back and forth between his own fingers and Jack's relentless mouth. Every time Jack sucked he grew closer, the pulling sensation in his groin growing stronger and stronger. The ache in his balls was almost unbearable and all he could think about was his swiftly approaching release.

Jack's lips pursed tightly around him, sucking with an intensity that was just on the right side of too much. His tongue traced the vein on the underside and flicked over the ridge right below the head. Stars burst in his vision as Ianto pushed his fingers deeper to brush against his prostate and he was suddenly coming, his orgasm intense and leaving him in a breathless haze.

"Jack," he gasped. "Oh, fuck…_Jack_." When oversensitivity kicked in and he finally shivered and pulled away, he found that his thighs were trembling and his free hand was gripping a fist full of Jack's now disheveled hair. He immediately let go and scooted backwards until he was seated against Jack's hips. He could feel the man's rather impressive erection digging into the back of his thigh, but was too shaky and weak to even think about doing anything.

Jack stared up at him with half lidded eyes as he licked his lips and struggled to catch his breath. "I don't think I've ever seen you lose control quite like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ianto mumbled. He gently stroked at Jack's chest and neck. "Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to pull your hair like that. I –"

"Shut up, Ianto." Jack's voice was gravelly and hoarse, the after effects of having his throat fucked.

Ianto flushed and could feel it all the way to his chest. He watched Jack as he continued to lick his lips and run his tongue over his teeth as if he was searching out every bit of his flavor that he could find. His cock twitched in interest and before he had even given it any thought he was sliding his tongue into Jack's mouth and tasting for himself.

Jack made an appreciative noise low in his throat as Ianto sucked on his tongue. He raised his hips until his cock was pressing against the younger man's arse. "Thought you were going to ride me?" Ianto had to give him credit that only a tiny bit of impatience had seeped into the sentence.

"Give me a minute. I'm getting there." Ianto gave him one last quick kiss before tucking his nose against Jack's neck and breathing him in. 51st Century pheromones or not, Jack smelled fucking incredible, especially during sex. Ianto felt the blood that had only just returned to his brain rapidly begin heading south again. He sighed against Jack's warm skin and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder before sliding down the bed and capturing him in his mouth without warning.

"Oh! Okay…not that I'm – Ah! Ianto…I'm really fucking close and if you want…" His words trailed off into a long moan as Ianto took him into this throat and swallowed around him for the very first time.

Ianto blinked against his watering eyes and was only able to hold it for a moment before he had to pull off for air. He stroked Jack's cock with his hand and ducked down to lick a firm path over his tightening balls.

"I'm gonna come," Jack said, almost apologetically, though it didn't stop his hips from thrusting into Ianto's tight grip.

Ianto suddenly clamped his fingers around the base of Jack's erection, his hand going still and his grip verging on painful as he waited for Jack's impending orgasm to subside.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes in resignation. "Now you're just playing with me."

Ianto chuckled and let go of him. He grabbed the bottle of lube, quickly squeezed some into his hand and began to coat Jack's cock with quick, precise movements. "Ready?"

Jack just glared at him.

Ianto leaned in to kiss away his frown before finding the perfect position and reaching behind him to guide Jack into place. He slowly began to lower himself onto his cock.

As the head slid in, Ianto grunted and clamped down against the burning stretch. Jack's whole body twitched beneath him and he let out a sharp cry. "Come on," he begged between his grinding teeth. "No more teasing. _Please_."

The breath seemed to have vanished from him, so Ianto just nodded and sank down quickly so Jack was buried balls deep inside of him. The brief pain it caused was worth it for the blissed out look on the Captain's face.

Eyes shut tight, Jack let out a moan of relief. "Thank you," he said softly before opening his eyes and giving Ianto a strained smile. "Now move."

Ianto was done fighting Jack's bossiness for the moment and did as the man asked. He began a slow rise and fall, swiveling his hips occasionally as he tried to find a rhythm that felt right for both of them. If the noises he was making were any indication, Jack didn't seem to mind the constant shifting and change of angle as long as Ianto kept moving.

He was already well aware of how big Jack was, but he was surprised to find out how much bigger he felt in this position. The discomfort of being stretched open had faded and now all he could concentrate on was how deep he could feel him and how incredibly _hard_ he was.

"Legs flat," Ianto reminded him as he felt Jack shifting to get his feet flat on the bed.

Jack groaned, but did as ordered. His eyes were almost pure black as they stared between them, watching as he slid in and out, faster and faster as Ianto found his rhythm and picked up speed.

He was already regretting that he hadn't done this before. The view was amazing. It wasn't that he hadn't ever looked at Jack while they were shagging, but he hadn't ever appreciated the sight of him as much as he should have. Because Jack Harkness was bloody _glorious_. There was a fine sheen of sweat coating his forehead and chest. His cheeks and neck were flushed a very flattering shade of pink and his nipples were hard and peaked. Part of Ianto's hesitation had been the idea of Jack watching him move, but now that he was watching Jack watch him he found himself so very far from embarrassed.

"I want to touch you," Jack almost begged him. His hands kept clenching and releasing against the perfectly tied knots of silk as if just wishing for it would make the bindings fall away.

Not ready to let him free, Ianto did the next best thing and began touching himself. He instantly began to tense up, the hot coil of pleasure that boiled in his stomach and groin sneaking up on him out of nowhere. "Jack." He meant to say more, what he wasn't sure, but it was all he could manage at the moment.

"Ianto…God…I'm so fucking _close_."

Ianto leaned forward, pressing his free hand to Jack's chest to steady himself as he began to ride him harder and faster, ignoring the exhaustion in the muscles of his thighs. The pace of his hand on his cock increased and he felt his balls drawing up and tightening. "Oh…oh, my God…Jack…_Jack…_"

"Untie me," Jack almost shouted at him. "Please, Ianto. Fucking untie me!" He gave a furious tug and the bed frame creaked in protest.

He could hardly breathe and was so close to coming that stopping felt like torture. But he could see from the look on Jack's face that he was done with the games.

Reluctantly, he pulled up, his thighs burning from exertion as he let Jack slip from his body. They both made sounds of protest at their separation. Limbs shaky and weak, Ianto hurried as best he could to kneel at Jack's side, leaning over him to reach his bound hands. He pulled on the loose end of the knot and it easily fell away.

Jack sprang forward, grabbing Ianto's face with both hands and forcing their mouths together in a quick yet intense kiss. One arm went around Ianto's waist, the other under his knees as he climbed effortlessly to his feet and dropped Ianto back on the bed where he had just been lying.

"Jack..." He instinctively spread his legs and reached out for Jack's arm as the man climbed onto the bed and settled between his thighs.

"Hated not touching you," Jack whispered against his lips as he pulled one of Ianto's legs up over his shoulder and pushed back into his lover's body in one quick thrust.

Ianto gasped and his fingers clutched at Jack's biceps as he set a punishing pace. It was only a matter of moments before Jack found the right angle, pounding with deadly accuracy against his prostate.

Ianto was a babbling mess. He wasn't even sure if the sounds coming from his mouth were actual words, but Jack was too busy licking and sucking and touching every inch of his body to notice.

"Gonna come so fucking hard," Jack whispered in his ear, his thrusts never ceasing.

Ianto groaned and tilted his head to the side, giving him better access to his skin. "Yes," he moaned. His eyes fluttered closed as lips closed around his earlobe, teeth following immediately after. His heart was pounding in his chest, the frantic pace enough that it would have worried him in any other situation. His hands slid over Jack's slick back and down to his arse. He gripped him, his fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises as he silently urged him to go faster.

Jack grunted and lowered himself onto his elbows, pressing them together from groin to chest and trapping Ianto's erection between them.

"Oh, my God…coming…_Jack!_" He felt himself tightening around Jack's length to the point that he swore he could feel every vein and ridge. The friction against his straining erection was enough to finally send him flying over the edge.

Ianto threw his head back as his body seized, his entire form going rigid as he came almost painfully between their bodies. His knees locked tight against Jack's sides and he gasped for breath that he didn't seem to be able to find.

Jack fucked him through it. His breathing was labored and he was moaning almost non stop, but he still didn't falter as he chased his own orgasm. He pressed his lips to Ianto's clenched jaw and then against the corner of his swollen lips. "You're fucking gorgeous," he muttered.

Ianto trembled against him, his fingers almost cramped with how hard he held on. "Come on, Jack," he urged softly. "Come inside me."

Jack groaned and pressed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss before his hips stuttered and his already hard cock hardened further. He let out an obscene sounding moan and a soft curse.

Ianto pulled back from the kiss. He loved watching Jack's face as he came. Trying to help him along, he spread his legs further and tilted his hips up, giving Jack better access. He squeezed his muscles around him, almost hissing at the sensitivity that he secretly had grown to love.

Jack came only a moment later, his face flushed and his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. As usual, he tried to keep his eyes open, but they squeezed shut as his orgasm hit. He collapsed against Ianto, groaning into his neck as his thrusts turned into desperate grinding.

This was Ianto's favorite part. Eyes closed, he tried to memorize the feel of Jack coming inside of him. He wasn't sure if he could really feel it or if it was just the idea, but it made him clench and moan and aftershocks rippled through him.

Jack whispered his name again and again as he continued to lazily grind his hips. When the grinding finally stopped he just rested against Ianto and panted heavily against his neck.

Ianto ignored the heavy weight of him that made it hard to catch his breath. He traced his shaking hands up and down Jack's spine, feeling out each muscle and bone and trying his best to remember every single detail of how Jack felt against and inside of him.

Once their breathing had settled, Jack finally raised himself up onto his elbows and grinned that amazing, cheery grin that Ianto had come to love so much. "You okay?"

Ianto hummed and smiled back at him, raising his head for a soft kiss. "Never been better."

With a soft laugh, Jack eased back, pulling out of him with a wince. "You're going to be sore in the morning."

"I'm sore _now_," Ianto informed him as he wiggled his hips, checking for any additional aches. A sharp pain shot up the small of his back and his breath caught.

Jack sat back and frowned down at him. "How sore?"

"Sore enough that I'm going to remember every single detail of tonight for the next 24 hours." He grabbed Jack's arm and tugged him down beside him. "And I won't have you brooding about it and refusing to do it again in the future. So stop it."

Jack scanned the length of Ianto's body as if looking for injuries. "You're sure?" He leaned into Ianto's side, molding their bodies together tightly.

"Absolutely."

With a sigh of relief, Jack leaned in to press a gentle kiss against his lips. "By the way…that was _incredible_."

Ianto blushed and shrugged. "Best sex we've ever had."

Jack huffed out a laugh and kissed him again. "By and far. I knew you were going to look amazing, but I had no idea…" He pressed a couple of kisses to Ianto's neck and shoulder before shifting onto his back and pulling the younger man into his arms to rest against his chest.

"We're all sticky," Ianto protested, though he made no effort to move away. In theory he knew he should be disgusted by the mess, but his body was so relaxed that he felt almost boneless. For once in his life he had no desire to clean up.

Jack carded his hand through Ianto's short locks and pressed a long kiss to his forehead. "So…was there a reason for all of that?"

"What do you mean? I have to have a reason to have sex with you now?"

"No, I just mean…you didn't do that for me, did you?"

Ianto slapped his stomach and chuckled to himself. "God…your ego is impossible."

"I'm not asking because of my ego. I'm asking because I don't ever want you to do anything you are uncomfortable with."

Ianto struggled to raise himself up on his elbow and looked down into Jack's worried face. "I promise you that I did not do that for you. That was completely for me. Honestly."

Jack seemed to search his eyes for a moment before nodding and pulling Ianto back down against him. "Do you want to sleep here or go back to your place?"

"Here works. It doesn't involve getting dressed or going outside or driving, none of which sound even remotely appealing. You don't mind if I stay?" He hated the small hint of insecurity that sometimes crept into his voice and by the squeezing of Jack's arms around him he knew that he had heard it as well.

"I never mind you staying, you know that."

He didn't know that, actually, which was why he asked. But he decided to just let it go.

Jack's hand went still on his shoulder. "You do know that, right?"

"What…of course," Ianto insisted, though half-heartedly.

"Ianto." Jack pulled away from him and sat up, pulling Ianto along with him until they faced each other.

Ianto groaned at the earnest look on Jack's face. "Can we please not do this right now?"

Jack looked at him in confusion. "Do what?"

"You know…the serious 'let's fix Ianto's self-esteem' conversation that sometimes seems to be a post coital requirement in your book." He tugged the disheveled sheet up around his waist, suddenly nervous again despite his body's fatigue. "Can't we ever just shag and then sleep? Like normal blokes?"

"Hey…" Jack took his right hand in both of his and pulled it up to rest against his chest. "I just…why would you think I wouldn't want you to stay?"

Ianto sighed heavily and stared at where their hands were joined against Jack's chest, watching as Jack's thumb stroked against the back of his knuckles in a soothing pattern. "We've never really talked about what this is, have we?"

"What this is?" Jack squeezed his hand. "What do you think it is?"

Ianto shrugged again, still unable to make eye contact with the infuriatingly lovable man at his side. "Sex? And sometimes dinner and a movie?"

"You mean 'dating'," Jack corrected.

"No, I mean sex, food and movies." He finally screwed up the courage to look up and was surprised to see a slightly disappointed look on the Captain's face. Ianto's pulse began to race even as he told himself not to get his hopes up. "Why? What do _you_ think this is?"

Jack held his gaze. He licked his lips and cleared his throat before moving a bit closer to him. "I kind of thought it was a bit more than that."

Ianto's eyebrows shot up in shock. "You did?"

Jack nodded. "Do you want it to be more?"

Despite his fear, Ianto gave a small nod.

Another beautiful smile broke out over Jack's face. "Good. Me too."

Ianto laughed. "So, we're officially dating then?"

"Looks like."

"And no seeing other people?"

Jack's smile fell. "Did you want to? Are you seeing someone else?"

"No! No, I just thought…I thought _you_ were."

The confusion was back on Jack's face, but he shook his head. "No. I haven't seen anyone else since before the first time we were together."

"Oh." Ianto blushed hard and silently berated himself for doubting him when Jack had given him no reason to. "I'm sorry, I just thought…well, you could get anyone you wanted, you know."

Jack gave him a soft smile and pulled him closer so their legs tangled together. "So could you."

Ianto let out an incredulous laugh. "Right. Anyway…" He let his words trail off as Jack leaned in and began leaving a trail of soft kisses up his neck to his ear. "I thought we were going to sleep?"

"Tired?"

"Exhausted, actually."

Jack groaned and let his forehead drop to Ianto's shoulder.

"Tell you what…if you let me sleep, I'll wake you up with a blow job in the morning."

Jack let go of him and threw himself down onto his back, his eyes shut tight. "Come on then. Bedtime."

Ianto laughed and reached over the side of the bed to grab his undershirt. He quickly wiped them off as best as he could before tossing the shirt into the corner and grabbing the blankets off the floor to pull over them.

"Sure you don't want to fool around a little bit first?"

He looked over to see Jack staring at his arse as he bent to collect the sheet and comforter. "You are going nowhere near my arse for at least two days. The last thing I need is Owen noticing I'm limping and going into doctor mode."

Jack laughed and shifted closer to the wall and onto his side to make more room.

Ianto climbed into the small bed beside him, pressing his back to Jack's chest and pulling the man's arm tightly around him. He squirmed to get comfortable and laughed softly to himself when he heard Jack's groan of frustration behind him.

"Probably not the best position to sleep in if you're determined to keep me out of you."

Ianto chuckled under his breath. "Very charming, sir."

Jack growled at him and bit the back of his shoulder. "I can be gentle," he whispered.

"Stop it, Jack." He reached down to still the hand that was creeping down his stomach towards his cock. "I couldn't get it up again tonight if I wanted to."

"Bet you could," Jack disagreed, his mouth busy doing wicked things to Ianto's neck.

Ianto sighed and caved, just as he had known he would from the beginning. He turned around in Jack's arms and let the man do his best to prove him wrong.

Which, he did.

The End

_AN: Please let me know what you think! And thank you for reading! _


End file.
